Sakit
by Irinaa27
Summary: Hah? Blaze sakit? Taufan sudah tahu ini akibatnya. / Sickfic, bromance / #BBBMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro


Hari ini bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Blaze.

Sejak pagi, kepalanya sakit—rasanya seperti dipukul oleh Halilintar beratus-ratus kali—dan pandangannya kabur. Tenggorokannya gatal sekaligus sakit. Telinganya bahkan sedikit berdengung dan badannya lemas. Bangun dari tempat tidur saja akan menjadi tugas yang berat—atau bahkan mustahil—baginya.

Dia, manusia paling hiperaktif di dunia—atau setidaknya di rumahnya—, tidak bisa bangun dari ranjangnya sendiri.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta._

 _ **Warning!**_

 _Bromance (ofc), typo, OOC (jelas, wong ceritanya lagi sakit), brotherly love (?)_

 _ **#BBBMonthlyChallenge**_ _ **—**_ _ **#SeptemBro**_ _ **— TaufanBlaze**_

* * *

 **「** _ **Hah? Blaze sakit? Taufan sudah tahu ini akibatnya.**_ **」**

* * *

 _Dedicted to_ _Rarachan24_. _Semoga suka yaa~_

Pagi itu, Taufan menyadari ada yang aneh seraya ia mengunyah roti untuk sarapannya. Rasanya ada yang kurang. Sepertinya ia belum melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan setiap pagi. Masalahnya, apa?

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini lai-laki riang itu diam. Berusaha mencari-cari apa yang kurang. Seharusnya ada yang membuatnya bias mengobrol dengan ceria pagi ini? Ia merasa seharusnya hal yang ia lupakan itu tidak boleh dilupakan. Tapi, dia sudah terlanjur lupa. Gimana dong?

 _Bakar aja, bakar. Kok kesel ya dengernya?_

Ia begitu tenggelam di dalam dunianya sendiri—jangan lupa naik ke permukaan untuk mengambil napas, Taufan—sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar di hadapannya sudah ada Gempa yang menatapnya bingung. Mungkin ia berpikir kalau sudah waktunya untuk membawa kakak kembarnya yang satu itu ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kak Taufan," panggil Gempa untuk memastikan Taufan belum pindah ke dimensi lain. "Kak Taufan."

Yang dipanggil malah tetap melamun. Padahal Gempa sudah melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Taufan. Karena tidak ditanggapi, Gempa menepuk pundak Taufan.

"Kak Tau—"

"EH, MAMAK, MAMAK—!"

Suasana di dapur hening sejenak. Mereka bedua terdiam menatap satu sama lain.

"Kak Taufan mau nganterin aku ke dokter THT—?"

"GEMPA JANGAN LEBAY, AH!"

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Taufan itu. Mau tidak mau, ia mengulas senyuman geli. "Kak Taufan ngelamunin apa sih?"

"Uuuh, entahlah." Taufan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum memasukkan potongan terakhir rotinya ke dalam mulut. "Rasanya ada yang kurang deh…"

"Mungkin karena Blaze tidak kelihatan ya pagi ini?"

Mendengar perkataan Gempa, laki-laki dengan topi yang letaknya tidak benar itu langsung menoleh padanya dengan tatapan mata berbinar-binar. Gempa mengangkat alisnya melihat perubahan ekspresi Taufan.

"Itu dia!" seru Taufan seraya menggebrak meja. "Blaze di mana sih?"

Gempa berjalan menuju kulkas seraya menjawab pertanyan dari Taufan. "Justru itu yang ingin aku katakan pada Kak Taufan." Tangan kanannya membuka kulkas lalu kedua matanya menjelajah isi kulkas. "Blaze ada di kamarnya tuh."

"Di kamar?!"

Kalau saja Taufan sedang berada di _anime_ *, latar belakang guntur dan latar belakang musik yang dramatis cocok melengkapi ekspresinya yang terkejut itu.

"Dia sakit."

Dua kata dari Gempa sudah cukup menjadi alasan baginya untuk melesat menuju kamar adik kembar tercintanya itu.

* * *

Kepalanya berat. Masih sakit, tapi setidaknya tidak separah tadi pagi saat ia bangun tidur. Bahkan hari ini Blaze belum bangun sama sekali dari tempat tidurnya.

" _Kamu sakit."_ Perkataan kakaknya tadi kembali terngiang di dalam kepalanya. _"Lain kali jangan kelamaan main di luar ya?"_

Ah, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sering di luar ya? Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan kakak kembarya yang satu i—

 _Brak!_

"ADIKKU TERSAYAANNGG!"

 _Panjang umur._

Taufan, si manusia yang dengan tidak berperasaan mencampakkan pintu kamar Blaze, segera menghampiri adiknya itu di tempat tidur setelah mentup pintu. Blaze hanya bisa berharap di dalam hati kalau pintunya itu baik-baik saja.

"Blazee!" seru Taufan lagi, kini duduk di ranjang Blaze. "Kok bisa sakit sih?"

Blaze menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga sebenarnya memang tidak tahu.

Atau memang tidak ingin memberi tahu.

"Masa sih?" tanya Taufan khawatir. Hal itu terlihat jelas di kedua matanya yang jujur itu. Blaze mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Taufan berhenti bertanya dan menatap Blaze dalam-dalam. Ekspresinya biasa, namun Blaze tidak sanggup menatap kakak kembar keduanya. Tak lama, Taufan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Alaahh~ Blaze mah begitu ya," ujar Taufan pura-pura kesal. Mau tak mau, Blaze tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kak Taufan sudah menjahili Kak Halilintar belum?" tanya Blaze dengan suara serak.

Kamu enggak kapok-kapok ya, Blaze.

"Oh, sayangnya Kak Halilintar sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi." Kekecewaan dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari nada bicara Taufan.

Yang ini juga sama aja ya.

"Setidaknya aku udah ngerjain Solar sih tadi." Lanjutan kalimat dari Taufan itu berhasil membuat Blaze mengangkat alisnya tertarik.

"Kak Taufan ngapain Solar?"

Senyuman geli dari Taufan membuat Blaze tambah penasaran. "Nanti coba kamu tanya Solar deh." Taufan beranjak dari ranjang Blaze. Beralih ke meja belajarnya yang—tentu saja—berantakan itu. Tangannya mengambil benda yang berada di ujung meja tersebut. Benda itu tertutupi oleh buku-buku pelajaran Blaze.

Blaze yang tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas apa yang Taufan lakukan hanya bisa diam memandang kakak kembarnya itu sebisanya dari ketika Taufan berbalik dengan botol obat di tangannya, Blaze langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jangan sentuh!" serunya begitu saja. Detik berikutnya, sakit kembali melanda tubuhnya. Membuat laki-laki yang biasanya bersemangat itu meringis.

" _Whoa_ , _whoa_!" Taufan segera meletakkan botol obat yang dipegangnya itu kembali di atas meja dan menghampiri adiknya. Membantunya untuk kembali berbaring.

Blaze mulai batuk-batuk. Mungkin akibat seruannya tadi. Yang jelas ia butuh air sekarang.

Kali ini peka, Taufan segera mengambil air minum yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Blaze dan membantu adiknya minum. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Blaze kembali tenang.

Keheningan melanda di kamar itu. Keheningan yang canggung. Setidaknya bagi Blaze karena Taufan hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. Mata yang berkilat-kilat dan senyuman. Blaze menggenggam selimutnya erat-erat.

"Aku tahu kok, Blaze." Kalimat dari Taufan itu hanya membuat Blaze semakin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakak kembarnya itu. "Kak Hali dan Gempa juga tahu."

Kamar itu kembali hening sebelum Blaze angkat suara. "Yang lain?"

"Enggak, cuma kami bertiga kok."

Entah kenapa, Blaze merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar jawaban Taufan. Mungkin karena ia tahu bahwa rahasianya lebih aman di ketiga kakaknya. Mungkin karena ia tidak mau adik-adik kembarnya tahu. Mungkin karena ia tahu kalau ia bisa bergantung pada ketiga kakaknya. Mungkin ketiganya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau memberi tahu pada kami, Blaze?" Kini, Blaze tahu benar tidak ada lagi nada jenaka di suara kakaknya itu. "Atau setidaknya Gempa?"

Blaze hanya menggeleng saja mendengar pertanyaan Taufan. Ia hanya … belum siap saja.

Taufan mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja. Lebih tepatnya ke botol obat yang tadi ia ambil dari meja Blaze.

"Cerita saja kalau sudah siap, Blaze."

Dengan itu, Blaze menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa harus berpikir dua kali.

 _ **AN:**_

 _HALO, HALO! ASTAGA, SIAPA YANG MENYANGKA IRINAA AKAN KEMBALI?_

 _Pokoknya Irinaa ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk Kak Ra (Fanlady) yang udah ngebuat challenge dengan tema ini! Kalau saja temanya bukan ini, mungkin aja Irinaa enggak akan ikutan. XD_

 _Karena tema challenge bulan ini bromance, mungkin aja—doakan saja—Irinaa akan publish beberapa fanfiction bromance di sini. Jadi, tunggu aja yaa~!_

 _Dan untuk Rara, AAAHHH, MAAF YA, BEB. BARU BISA MENUHIN REQUEST KAMU SEKARANG. Semoga suka sama hasilnya ya, beb :* /nak_

 _Terima kasih telah membaca! Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_

* * *

 _*anime: kartun Jepang_


End file.
